


Grand Theft Auto With a Side of Happily Ever After

by Cobrilee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee
Summary: Stiles' kid has taken after him in so many ways.After today, he kind of has to be grateful for it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/480565
Comments: 56
Kudos: 678





	Grand Theft Auto With a Side of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://pantstomatch.tumblr.com/post/190627223920). 
> 
> My conversation with [Rhysiana](https://rhysiana.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> D: "See, this is why it's good Stiles didn't have any siblings."
> 
> Me: "LMAO I saw that, although I was thinking more about [my 10yo] than Stiles. But yes, Stiles would absolutely have done that."
> 
> Me: "Oh shit, I just had a new plot bunny. Damn it."

“We’re going to get in trouble.”

Benjamin Stilinski rolls his eyes at his best friend. “We’d have to get caught, first.”

“We’re  _ going _ to get caught, you idiot. You can barely see over the steering wheel. You’re either going to hit something, or some cop is going to pull you over.” 

Ben carefully presses the brake down, thankful once again he’s tall like his dad. He wouldn’t be able to reach it otherwise. “Stop being such a nag, Ryan. I know what I’m doing. I watched YouTube videos for, like, an hour.” He presses the button in the middle of the dash and the engine purrs to life.

Ryan McCall drops his head back against the headrest. “It’s your funeral, dude. Your dad’s going to kill you when he finds out.”

“He’s not going to find out!” Carefully, he shifts into reverse and lets his foot off the brake, and they slowly roll backward out of the driveway into the street. The car bounces a little when it hits the dropoff at the end of the driveway, but otherwise, it all seems to go okay. Ben breathes a little easier, shifts into drive, and pushes slowly down on the accelerator.

“Yeah, nobody is going to realize anything is wrong with the car moving ten miles per hour,” Ryan snorts. 

Ben glares back and floors it. The car leaps forward and Ben panics, slamming on the brakes so the car screeches to a stop, throwing both boys forward.

“Can I just get out now?”

Gritting his teeth, Ben lets off the brake, eases down on the accelerator, and then pushes just a little bit harder until they’re up to speed. “No. You can’t. Besides, you’re the one who wanted ice cream.”

“We could have just waited for the ice cream truck to come around,” Ryan points out, but now that they’re moving, he seems more or less resigned to this afternoon’s course of action.

“Who knows when that will happen? Besides, I want the good ice cream from the gelato place, not those weird things with the half-melted faces.” 

They fall into a discussion of which is better, the Aztec chocolate gelato or the monkey bread ice cream (Ben will always go for the gelato), and before they know it, they’ve made it to the gelato place.

“Told you I could do it,” Ben mutters as they stand at the case, choosing the flavor for their second scoop (Ben picks the blackberry ice cream, Ryan gets the Nutella gelato), and Ryan ignores him. Ben’s okay with it; he’s used to being ignored when he’s right. 

It isn’t until they’re finishing up the last bites of their treat that the deputy enters the store and approaches them. “Good afternoon, boys.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” Ryan blurts, and Ben rolls his eyes. 

The deputy bites down on his lip, and to Ben’s experienced eyes, it looks like he’s trying to hide a smile. “I’d like to speak to one of your parents. Can you tell me where they are?”

“The bathroom!” Ryan rushes to say, just as Ben replies, “The Target across the street.”

The deputy looks back and forth between them, and Ben says, “My dad’s at the Target, but he’s probably in the bathroom. He has a weak bladder.”

This time the deputy can’t hold back the grin. “Then why don’t you go with me to the Target and we’ll wait for him? You really shouldn’t be out by yourselves.”

Ben and Ryan trade looks, and Ben warns him with his eyes not to say a word. Ryan, predictably, cracks like an egg. “He’sathomewetookthecarpleasedon’tputusinjail.”

The deputy hunkers down next to the table and his smile is kind, but firm. “I’m not going to put you in jail, but I need to take you both home.” 

“My dad is going to kill me,” Ryan sighs, and then he glares at Ben. “If yours doesn’t kill you, I’m going to. I  _ told you _ we were going to get caught!”

“I would suggest you don’t discuss plans to commit murder in front of an officer of the law,” the deputy says dryly, and Ben laughs when Ryan squirms down in the booth, embarrassed. “Come on, boys, you’re done with your ice cream, so it’s time to go home.”

Ben and Ryan slither out of the booth and follow the deputy to his squad car. “Did you let us eat our ice cream?” Ben asks, curious. They were in there for a good twenty minutes. 

The deputy nods as they get into the car, and he waits for them to buckle their seatbelts. “I saw you get out of the car, but I didn’t figure it would hurt to let you have your ice cream. You managed to get here without getting into an accident, so that alone was worth the reward. But what you did was still very wrong, and very dangerous. You could have hurt yourselves or someone else.”

“But I watched YouTube videos on how to drive for an hour!” Ben argues. “I knew what I was doing!”

The deputy pinches the bridge of his nose and Ben has immediate flashbacks--or maybe a flashforward--to his dad doing the same thing. “Driving is something that takes a lot of studying, and a lot of practice. It also requires being able to be in total control of the vehicle if something were to go wrong. It’s why you have to be at least sixteen to get your license. How old  _ are _ you?”

“Ten,” Ben says proudly. He sticks a thumb in Ryan’s direction. “He’s eleven.”

The deputy frowns at them in the rearview mirror. “You’re both old enough to know better than this.”

The frown, and the disappointment in his voice, does more to deflate his self-righteousness than anything else he’d done. “I’m sorry, officer. I just wanted to prove I could do it. Everyone always tells me I’m too young to do anything, and I know I can.”

“Look, kid-”

“Ben.”

“Ben, adults have the benefit of experience. They’re not always going to be right about everything, but most of the time, your parents put restrictions on things like this to keep you safe. You’re not too young for a lot of things, and I get that it’s frustrating to be told that, but you’re definitely too young to be driving  _ safely _ .”

Ben appreciates that the deputy at least put the distinction in. Clearly, he’s capable of driving, since he got them safely to the gelato place. But if he’s honest with himself, he was terrified almost the entire time, and he has no idea what he would have done if someone had turned in front of him or tried to change lanes into him. 

“You’re right, sir,” he says instead, and the deputy’s thick, dark eyebrows wing up in surprise. “It was stupid and risky and we shouldn’t have done it.”

“Man, I wish I’d had my phone out for that,” Ryan mutters. “Your dad will never believe it happened now.”

The deputy coughs a little, and Ben thinks he’s trying to cover a laugh.

They stop at Ryan’s house first, and Ben can see the deputy explaining to Mr. McCall what happened. He sinks down in his seat when Mr. McCall’s frown lasers through the windshield into the back seat where he’s sitting. Mr. McCall says something to the deputy, and then the deputy turns to Ryan. Ryan’s face flushes and Mr. McCall’s hand tightens on his shoulder. Ben feels bad for Ryan, mostly because he knows Mr. McCall’s form of punishment is sad looks, disappointed head shakes, and long talks about why what he did was wrong. His own dad might be more vocal in his displeasure, but at least he never makes Ben feel massively guilty.

“You ready?” the deputy asks when he slides back into the driver’s seat. Ben shakes his head no, but the deputy is already backing out of the driveway and heading for the Stilinski house, one street over.

His dad is already waiting at the front door when they pull up. Crap. Mr. McCall must have texted him. 

“Mr. Stilinski?” 

His dad gives him the evil eye as he crawls out of the backseat, head hung low. The deputy shuts the door behind him. “It’s Stiles, actually.” The deputy stiffens beside him, which Ben finds curious. “What did this little hooligan do this time?”

The deputy frowns a little, putting a protective hand on his shoulder. “Before I discuss this, should I be concerned about your reaction?”

Ben looks up at the deputy in surprise as his dad jerks upright. “No, honestly. I forgot you don’t know me.”

The deputy blinks. “Excuse me?”

His dad laughs a little. “My dad is Sheriff Stilinski. From Beacon Hills? We just moved here a couple months ago, but we lived in Beacon Hills for the first ten years of this one’s life.” He points at Ben, who grins sheepishly. “Everyone there knew us, mostly because of my dad, partially because this one got into trouble all the time, and, uh.” He coughs a little. “Partially because I was exactly like him when I was his age.”

The deputy’s grip on his shoulder relaxes. “So it’s a hereditary thing?”

His dad grins. “Oh, yeah. I was the bane of my dad’s professional existence. It was like I was given to him to thwart his every attempt to be an upstanding, law-abiding family. Then I grew up and became a more-or-less responsible adult, and this one came along to fill in the troublemaker gap.” 

Ben slips away from the deputy and runs to his dad, who hugs him. “I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t think it would be that big a deal.”

“You mean you didn’t think you’d get caught,” his dad responds automatically. Then he pauses. “Wait. We still haven’t gotten to what you actually did.”

“I found him at the gelato place on Fifteenth,” the deputy begins, and his dad’s eyes widen when he looks around him for the first time.

“Ben. Where’s my car?”

Ben squints up at him. “Um, at the gelato place on Fifteenth?”

His dad closes his eyes and counts to ten. Ben waits. “You drove my car?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t get into an accident?”

“No.”

“Did you hit anything at all?”

“No.”

His dad considers for a moment, then holds his hand up. Ben gives him a high-five. “Badass. You’re grounded, obviously, but it’s nice to see you take after me in practical skills, too.”

The deputy clears his throat, and his dad turns to him. “Sorry, Deputy…”

“Hale.”

His dad blinks. “Hale? As in, the matriarch of Beacon Hills, Hale?”

Deputy Hale smirks. “I’m the second son. Derek.”

Ben watches curiously as his father slides a hand through his hair. “I remember you. You, ah... You’ve changed since you were fifteen. A little.”

“And you’ve changed since you were Ben’s age.” Deputy Hale takes a step forward, the smirk slipping away into something a little more intense. “I’d forgotten all about Sheriff Stilinski’s delinquent son, but you’re a pleasant reminder.”

“Oh, really?”

Ben doesn’t know what’s happening here, but it appears that, for the time being at least, they’ve forgotten about his transgression. He tiptoes backward into the house, shutting the door gently, and peeks between the curtains over the front window. He watches as his dad and Deputy Hale get closer to each other, and it strikes him suddenly that they’re…  _ flirting _ . Eww.

He steps away from the window and debates going to play on his PS8, but doesn’t want to push his luck in case his dad remembers he has reason to be upset with his only son. He pulls out a book instead, and when his dad comes back in a half hour later, he’s smiling wider than Ben has seen in a long time. “Are you still mad at me?”

His dad swoops in to press a kiss to his forehead. Ben makes a face and wipes at the spot with his sleeve. “I should be, but I’m in too good a mood right now.”

“It looked like you enjoyed talking to Deputy Hale,” Ben suggests cautiously, and his dad grins even more.

“You could say that.” He pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. Ben suspects he knows who. “How do you feel about staying with your mom on Saturday?”

He likes the idea. He hasn’t seen his mom in awhile, since she’s been traveling to different academic conferences. “She’s home?”

“She gets home Friday. I bet she’d love to have you for the weekend.” His phone rings and he picks it up. “Hey, Lyds. Yep, Derek Hale. Can you believe it? He’s gotten a  _ lot _ hotter since he was a teenager. He definitely grew into the ears and the teeth. No! I’m not going to send you a picture. You’ll just have to see him for yourself when you pick up Ben. See you Saturday morning? Okay, sounds good. Love you, too.” He hangs up the phone and looks at Ben. “She had to head into her panel, but she loves you and can’t wait to see you.”

Ben nods, putting his book down on the coffee table. His dad sits down beside him. “You looked happy. I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time.”

“I like Derek. I always had a little bit of a crush on him when I was younger, and he’s grown into a man I’d like to spend more time with.”

“So you’re going on a date with him on Saturday?”

His dad wipes his hands on his pants. “I am. Is that okay?”

Ben considers it. He’s not crazy about the idea of having someone else in law enforcement in his family, but Deputy Hale was really nice to him and Ryan when he didn’t have to be. “I guess. You’re not going to marry him, though, right?”

His dad chokes on a burst of laughter. “At least not on Saturday. If it works out, though, who knows?”

“Do you want to get married?” He’s genuinely curious. His parents never got married, and they’ve always told him it was because they loved each other, but not like that. He’s not sure either of them has ever loved anyone like that, at least not as long as he’s been alive. 

His dad doesn’t answer right away. “Maybe someday. I’m not in any hurry, though. I like our life just like it is.”

“Me, too. But if you decide to marry Deputy Hale someday, if you love him and he makes you happy, I think I’d be okay with that.”

His dad snorts. “Thanks for the blessing, but maybe let me get through the first date first, okay?” He stands up, tapping on his phone as he does. “Now I’m going to send you to Scott’s house while I get a ride back to my car.”

Ben winces. “Could I go with you instead? Mr. McCall is going to give me the Disappointed Face.”

Winking, his dad heads into the kitchen, calling out over his shoulder, “ _ That’s _ your punishment, Obi Wan.”

Ben sinks down into the couch, groaning. “If you marry Deputy Hale, you owe me for this!” he yells back, and he can hear his dad laughing in response.

Maybe it’s okay that he has to deal with the Disappointed Face. He wouldn’t take away this day, and his dad’s happiness, for anything.


End file.
